1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device for a pick power tool and which extends along a longitudinal axis and having opposite first and second ends, with the suction device including a receiving chamber for regionwise surrounding of a working tool of the pick power tool, a securing device provided at the first end of the suction device for securing the suction device on the pick power tool, and a connection element for a vacuum source extending at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the suction device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When treating a mineral constructional component, e.g., a concrete wall or a concrete ceiling with a working tool of a pick power tool such as hammer drill, combi- or chisel hammer, pieces of the removable material and dust are produced. In particular, dust particles cause contamination of the environment, e.g., interior spaces of a building, and adversely affect operation of the power tool.
International Application WO 95/20440 A1 discloses a suction device for an electrical hand-held drilling tool and which extends along a longitudinal axis and has opposite first and second ends. The suction device has a receiving chamber for regionwise surrounding of a working tool of the drilling power tool. A device is provided at the first end of the suction device for securing the suction device on the power tool. The suction device has an elastic section the longitudinal extension of which is reduceable in the direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the suction device, and the free end of which forms a second end of the suction device. The suction device has a connection union that forms a connection element for a suction conduit of a vacuum source, with the connection union extending at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the suction device.
For working a constructional component, the second end of the suction device is brought into contact with the constructional component so that during a drilling operation, the produced dust and pieces of the removable material are aspirated by the vacuum source, e.g., in form of an industrial vacuum cleaner. The elastic section insures a reliable abutment of the suction device with the constructional component even as the material removal process advances when the working tool penetrates into the constructional component, and even when the pick power tool extends transverse to the constructional component. When the connection element extends at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the suction device, a suction flow for an advantageous aspiration of the dust particles is produced in the suction device.
The drawback of the known solution consist in that many dust particles of different sizes can reach the tool holder of the power tool and cause an increased wear of the tool holder. Because of entrainment of the dust in the tool holder, an increase wear of the working tool shank as well as in the percussion mechanism of the pick power tool can occur.
British publication GB 1 334 366 discloses a suction device for an electrical hand-held drilling tool and which has an intermediate wall with a receiving chamber for the tool holder of the power tool and a through-opening for a working tool receivable in the tool holder.
The drawback of the device of GB 1 334 366 consists in that undesirable turbulences can be generated in the suction device, and therefore, the dust particle can penetrate up to the tool holder. The particles can accumulate in the gap between the intermediate wall and the tool holder and cause therein, in particular when the chuck is rotated, an increased wear.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a suction device for a pick power tool and that would ensure a reduced dust loading of the pick power tool itself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suction device for a pick power tool and which would provide for a reduced wear of the components of the power tool.